


Distracting and Tempting

by bluecoffeemugs



Series: Kiss me like you miss me [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Bottom Bill Cipher, Bottom Dipper Pines, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Protective Bill Cipher, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Teenage Dipper Pines, Temptation, Top Dipper Pines, Why Did I Write This?, also every type of dipper pines, every type of bill cipher, i dont know what im doing, literally every type of kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoffeemugs/pseuds/bluecoffeemugs
Summary: Inspired in the kissing prompts: "distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead", and "tentative kisses given in the dark".(credit to whoever wrote them)You can also request or recommend prompts, ideas, dialogues, types of kisses, and AUs! I'm always open to write new things.





	Distracting and Tempting

“Come on, Pine Tree, you’ve been studying all week!” Bill groaned, tired of just looking at Dipper work for the past few days. The only light in the room came from the brunet’s desk lamp and computer. Bill, unlike Dipper, had been trying to sleep, but Dipper’s bright lights, loud and nerve-wracking typing, and soft muttering of words he was trying to remember kept him awake.

“My test is tomorrow, Bill, I need to digest all the information I can,” Dipper said mindlessly, still reading his notes.

“But you know everything already!” Bill insisted, “You won’t do well in your test if you’re so tensed up and stressed like you’ve been this entire week.”

The blond got up from his bed and walked up to Dipper’s desk. Watching him work closely from behind.

“I don’t have time to relax, I need to study,” Dipper replied as he highlighted some of his book’s information and wrote them down in his notebook.

“No, you don’t need to study anymore,” Bill repeated, putting his arms down on Dipper’s shoulders, “look at how tense you are! For god’s sake, you need to loosen up a bit… And I can help with that.” He said with a smirk forming on his lips.

“How would you—“

Bill’s hands started to trail down Dipper’s chest, making the brunet inhale sharply.

The blond got closer to Dipper’s ear, making sure the other could feel his lips as he whispered, “I got a few things in mind.”

Dipper shivered at the thought, immediately stopping whatever he was doing. He just sat there, body frozen, thoughts and heart racing.

"Unless," Bill whispered sliding his lips down the brunet's neck lightly, "you want to keep studying. I won't bother you anymore."

Bill could _feel_ Dipper growing hotter, filling himself with anticipation. He couldn't help but smirk.

"N-no," Dipper managed to mutter.

"You mean no, _stop_ _,_ " Bill continued to whisper down Dipper's neck, "or as a no, _stay?"_

How that last word escaped Bill's lips made Dipper shudder, hot breaths coming out of his mouth.

"You just need to say the word, Pine Tree," Bill said, slowly turning Dipper's chair so the brunet would be facing him, "just _one word_."

Dipper closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, " _stay."_

And that's all Bill needed to start kissing Dipper's neck, oh so gently. Dipper gasped whenever Bill would kiss him in a different spot. But they were only soft brushes in his skin, they were not wet and desperate. At least, not yet. 

Dipper grabbed Bill's blond hair softly, caressing those golden locks he hadn't put much attention to lately.

Bill responded to the brunet's touch almost immediately. He slowly stood up, not placing his lips too away from Dipper, but just enough for the other to rise from his seat to follow him, wanting to keep the sensation of Bill's mouth on his skin.

Apparently, Bill had led them to his bed, making Dipper slowly lean back, then laying on top of him. 

The blond began to kiss his way up Dipper's jaw, earning a soft sound escaping from the brunet's lips. He could feel Dipper's hot breath on his neck, and it turned him on _so much_ , and the kid had no idea. So he started to kiss with his mouth just a little wetter than before, and right at that one spot that made Dipper throw his head back. The brunet was trying so hard not to make a sound, but that only made Bill more excited. 

Bill began sucking on Dipper's neck, first starting slowly, then a little more roughly. But right when he felt like Dipper wanted him to do it harder, he would slow down and do it more gently, earning annoyed grunts from the one below him. 

His kisses trailed Dipper's neck until he got to his cheeks. Those soft, pale cheeks he had seen the brunet puff whenever he was trying to focus on something he didn't quite understand. The cheeks he wanted to kiss every single time he saw the brunet do that. So this time he did. He returned to making gentle brushes of a kiss, gentle to Dipper's skin. There was a point when the brunet started to giggle, making Bill's insides warm. _Oh, how much had he been waiting to do that?_ He filled Dipper's cheeks with so many kisses, he could barely notice how much the brunet was moving below him, shaking from laughter. He got to the point where he wasn't only kissing Dipper's cheeks, he was kissing his nose, his forehead, his tightly closed eyes, everything but his lips. _His smile._ The smile he wanted to see for the rest of his life. 

Bill stopped his quick pecks to stare at the giggling brunet below him. Dipper's laughter died down, slowly opening his eyes to look at the ones staring at him above him. Bill's eyes seemed to be glowing. Nothing like Dipper had ever seen before. It seemed like the blond had forgotten he was staring at Dipper, with a soft smile forming on his lips. Dipper smiled as well, but Bill still seemed to have zoned out, lost in Dipper's eyes. 

Dipper decided to make the next move. He leaned closer to the blond and finally kissed his lips. Bill's eyes widened in surprise. _He was that lost in Dipper's eyes, huh?_ Dipper slightly broke the kiss just to smile against Bill's lips, pressing their foreheads together. The blond took a little time to react, but he finally started kissing the other's lips gently, making him lay back down. 

Their lips molded perfectly together, they were still kissing each other gently and slowly. Until Bill's tongue found its way to Dipper's bottom lip, licking it smoothly. The brunet's breath hitched, allowing Bill's tongue to slide into his mouth in one swift movement. Dipper moaned softly, loving how Bill's tongue tasted and how it felt as it explored the inside of 3his mouth. 

Dipper hadn't realized he had been grabbing onto Bill's hips, he doesn't know for how long. So he took advantage of it. As smoothly as Bill's tongue slid into his mouth, he turned Bill around quickly, and soon enough, the brunet was on top of him now.

A laugh came out of Bill's mouth, breaking the kiss. He got a good look at the brunet above him, smirking. Dipper's face reddened more than it already was.

"So, you're on top now," Bill teased with his smirk, "What do you plan on doing?"

 _I didn't plan anything._ Dipper thought to himself, starting to panic a little bit. _Go with the flow, Dipper. Just go with the flow._

Dipper turned off his thoughts for a minute. Or well, until further notice. He let his body take over. He grabbed Bill's shirt and took it off with determination. He didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't dare stop to ask. It surely took the blond off guard as well, but he was intrigued, _fascinated_.

Dipper was entranced by Bill's skin, his bare chest seemed to glow even if the whole room was almost completely dark. The brunet felt his heart racing once again, and Bill just stared at him in awe, waiting for his next move.

The brunet placed his hands on Bill's chest, tracing every line and detail with his fingertips. Bill slightly shivered to the touch, inhaling sharply a few times.

Man, this was going to be a long night for Dipper. Just that instead of spending it with tons of books to read, he was going to spend it with miles of skin to touch. And _that_ was the best change he could ever hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first one shot?! I hope you liked reading it, I tried making it really fluffy and I really liked how it turned out. 
> 
> I also hope you like my idea of this new series that will be filled by fluffy kisses and one shots only. I accept all requests and prompts! You can either comment them here or send them to my tumblr, my user is also bluecoffeemugs!


End file.
